Shadowed
by mikkylee
Summary: The character Bella is given a meaner streak in this, and Edward is not so much of a goody-two-shoe. The two met and fell in love but each is plagued by something. For Bella, it is her lack of acceptance which brings out her bad-girl attitude. For Edward it is his distrust of people which makes him a jerk to everybody except his family- and soon Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's not often you get your heart's desire. Especially when you are a teenager who constantly causes problems for your parents. My step father said I am the reason he hates coming home after practice. He cannot spend enough time with mom because of me. I am constantly being suspended or detained at the police station for being a trouble maker.

Last night I went on campus after hours to paint Phoenix's night life. I guess going on the old roof with my supplies and setting up an easel was not the best option. But the scenery was magnificent. At first all I could do was look and observe and absorb its beauty. The many lights spreading across the city, the cars whizzing by, stoplights changing from green to yellow to red and people walking about on the sidewalks and going in and out of stores and shops. Even at 11 in the night the city was in full swing. Then I focused on the little coffee spot across from the school, right at the corner with the burgundy screens and colored night lights. It was closing and that's the scene I focused on. The beautiful blonde who wiped the tables and chairs then stacked them together and took them inside. Then she hosed off the sidewalk and watered the plants out front. I painted the lights in blue and green and red and how the colors spread across the little shop.

Then I was interrupted by security, taken to the station and Renee had to come get me. Honestly I hate when these things happen. I hate having to be in her presence when she bickers and curses at me. I hate that every time I take a trip to the station she has to be the one to get me out and that it creates even more of a distance between us. I hate that she never took the time out to understand me and my creativity and the work I do. I hate that she has never given me a chance to wholeheartedly be myself.

Which is why I am packing to go and spend the rest of my teen years with my dad in Washington. She is packing me up to go and live with Charlie. The one good thing about this arrangement is Charlie is not Renee. He might be more old- fashioned but I know for a fact he will try to make me happy.

The one thing I will miss is the broad expanse of Phoenix. Its night life. The brown earth and sunny skies. The heat and dry winds and sunglasses. Because where I am going is the complete opposite from Phoenix. Maybe that will be a good thing, maybe not. Either way, I will get some peace in my ears and new adventures to paint.

Tonight I will sleep as sound as a baby, dreaming about my good times here and preparing myself for my future in Washington with Charlie. Tonight I will just be Bella who loves to paint, who has great parents who love and support her, who is not an exception to parties, who is not unpopular.

I fell asleep with these thoughts in my mind and awoke to the rising sun that shone directly into my room.

Renee was the one who took me to the airport. I had a flight from there to Seattle and another from Seattle to Port Angeles. Mom never ushered any words of regret of letting me go to Charlie. She seemed peaceful and hopeful. I had one suitcase in back, my backpack with my laptop and other precious amenities and a parka. She gave me a sideways, awkward hug and a peck on my hair and wished me all the best in Forks, Washington with my Dad.

The flight to Seattle was fine. The one to Port Angeles was another matter. Dad picked me up from the airport in his police cruiser, hugged me tightly for a minute then grabbed my suitcase and loaded it in the car. Our trip to Forks was quiet. Dad is not a pushy kind of guy. He likes space and he loves to give space. He respects space a lot. Which was why the only conversation we had was that he had bought me a truck so I could travel around freely on my own.

"What kind of truck is it?" I had asked.

"A Chevy". He responded.

"Dad you shouldn't have. I could have gotten myself a car. I have savings you know."

"Yeah but It's kind of a welcome home present. So I don't mind."

This sounded funny coming from Charlie so I asked him, "How much did you pay for it?"

"Got it real cheap from a friend of mine."

"Dad, how cheap is real cheap?" I felt fearful even as I asked him this. _Please don't say free, please don't say free._

"I paid the kid to fix it up. Made it run nice and smooth. Bought the parts and some wheels. He had a good treat working on it from when your mom first suggested she might be sending you to me."

"Oh". That was all I could manage. Now I had to find out from Dad that she had been planning to send me away for longer than three days. Shocker.

The rest of the journey was silent. I realized that Renee must have been tired of me for so long that this last incident (though it was a minor incident), was the breaking point for her. And I kind of felt bad about it. Why couldn't I be a good daughter who did not get in trouble and made several trips to the police station every year? To not think about this, I paid attention to what was happening outside of the window.

I watched the trees as we drove by them. Some tall and broad, others sprawling and some small and feeble. Everything was green. The green lined the roadway, it surrounded houses, and it covered the sky. Everything that was brown in Phoenix, was green here.

Little Forks is a town in the Olympic Peninsula. Constantly rainy, high precipitation, almost always cloudy, and cold. It had a small population of roughly 3300 people. The exact opposite of Phoenix.

Charlie pulled into the yard, and took my suitcase from the trunk. There, further up the driveway was my new truck. Not exactly new because the thing looked about four times my age and the red color was faded. It had huge, bulbous lights and a deep truck bed. The tires looked new so I believed some work was actually done on the old thing. But what surprised me was that I instantly liked it. It was not repulsive or ugly to me. It called my name with its unique look.

Back in Phoenix I wouldn't be caught dead driving in a truck like that. My mom had a small Toyota car and my step father owned a Dodge pick-up. Here, Charlie had the police cruiser. A couple years back he used to have a truck for himself but not anymore. He had sold it. Now I was the new owner of this faded red 1900's Chevy truck which I absolutely liked.

My drive to the Forks High School the next morning was a slow one. I drove carefully so as to not miss the school sign. But I realized, once I've found it, that even if I was driving faster I still could not have missed it. I parked in the parking lot with a sign that said student's parking, and went to the main building. The school had buildings like little brick houses with wide windows. I found my first class with the help of an inky haired, lanky boy with contact lenses. I sat beside a brown haired girl with big boobs and a sneer. Spanish was a drag, and Government after that was a drag too. Math was a big fat headache that I could not wait to escape. The teacher was a small bald man who made me introduced myself to the entire class and picked on me several times to answer questions. Of course the entire school must have heard by now that Chief Swan's daughter is a complete dunce.

At lunch I sat beside the girl who helped me out in Math. Her name was A something and she chatted along even though I hardly spoke two words. She was small, skinny, but very beautiful. Her hair was jet black and she wore it like a boy's. The back was shaved very low and the top in spiky arrays. Her skin was very pale and her lips very pink. She swore she didn't wear lip color. She introduced me to her group of friends at lunch. The bitchy girl I said beside in Spanish is Jessica and the inky haired boy is Michael. I also met Angela, and Ben and Jasper. Lunch for them is a grand affair. For me it was a drag. I ate a slice of pizza and two apples and had a bottle of water. They all wanted to know about Arizona and my past school and my boyfriend. My answers were not even satisfactory, which I think made Jessica hated me even more. Not that I cared.

I strolled into biology three minutes before the start of class. The slip of paper I had for the teacher to sign said his name was Mr. Varner. I took it to him, and he signed it and sent me to the only available seat in the class. The desks were long with black tops and wooden stools to sit on. Two persons to a desk, and my new desk was already occupied by a beautiful bronze haired boy.

As I looked at his eyes I realized he was looking at me with deadly eyes. As if he would tear me to pieces if I sat beside him. As if I had leprosy or something and I would contaminate him. I felt his hate from across the room.

Meekly, I took my seat beside him, fearful that he would just smash my head on the desk or puncture my lung with his pen. Class dragged on even longer than the others and the entire time he sat beside me stiff, and unwelcoming. I knew without a doubt he wanted to get away from me, as far as possible.

At the end of class Mr. Varner gave us homework and at the exact minute the sound went off signaling the end of class the dude was out of his seat and through the door so fast, it was hard to believe.

I drove home in a daze wondering how someone could hate another person so much without ever meeting the person. I felt sorry for him, even though I knew not who this beautiful bronze haired boy was.

For dinner I roasted potatoes and fried chicken with sweet chili sauce broccoli and carrots. Dad had a fest while I played with my food.

"How was your first day?"

"It was okay I guess. Nothing spectacular happened", _except a beautiful boy hating me instantly and made it so very obvious._

"That's good then. I hope you managed just fine." Charlie took a mouthful of chicken then wiped his mouth with a piece of napkin.

"You know, there is an art club there, and the art classes aren't so bad I'm told. Maybe you could try them out."

This was unexpected. Dad never really spoke about my art before.

"Thanks. Maybe I will."

"You know, just to give you something to do until you find something more suitable to you."

I felt touched. Just a little. "I will. Thanks for getting me the IPad. I really wanted one but mom thought I could use my laptop for everything."

"No problem. I got it three months ago in Seattle on a special. You buy a thing they had on display and you got the IPad for less than half the price. The thing- Jacob knows what it is because he took it- but it only cost me $80 and then I paid like $250 for your thing."

"Quite the deal dad." I laughed because he seemed so serious discussing the prices. "Thanks a lot though. I really appreciate it."

"Sure. Don't mention it." He cleaned his plate except for the carrots. "Is there any food left?"

"Yeah. You want more?" He chuckled a little. "Yeah. If you don't mind. Best God-Damn chicken and potatoes I've had in a while."

I knew then that I would like living with Charlie. And at that same moment, as I shared him another serving, I promised to never get hauled to the station again for misconduct. I wanted to be good. I wanted him to see that I was trying.

That night I fell asleep with damp hair, in only my tank top and panties, dreaming of the-filled eyes and bronzed hair beauties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forks High School had a real charm about it. Most of the students were friendly, and the consistently gloomy whether never dampened their spirits. I went through my classes with ease and when the lunch hour came. I quickly stuffed my books in my bag and headed to the cafeteria. Alice always saved me a seat. That's how it has been going for the past week and a half since my arrival. Today the topic of discussion was Michael's birthday. The girls wanted to take a trip for the weekend to Seattle but the boys wanted to go to Sol Duc Falls. This generated a real discussion including prices and vehicle efficiency, and at the same time no one asked Mike what he wanted to do. Which to me was really funny. He looked pained, sitting in the middle listening to everyone argue about what to do on his birthday.

"Mike what would you like to do?" I had to ask.

"Thanks Bella. Seems you are the only one who remembered it is actually my birthday" he said sarcastically.

Everyone started saying sorry.

It was half way through the lunch hour when I suddenly sensed a presence behind me. I turned my head to take a look and felt the breath hitch in my chest. I stared, wide-eyed at the bronze haired boy whose name was Edward Cullen. He looked back at me, with some hatred but not as forceful as before.

Alice called my name and pulled me from his gravitating stare. I held my head down trying to catch my breath and school my emotions.

"I'm sorry Bella. Edward can be a real jerk sometimes. He recently returned from his trip so today is his first day back since the week before."

"Oh." I squeaked.

My next class would be Biology. With him present. I felt cold. I felt like ditching.

For the rest of lunch I kept my head down, my back straight so I would not look behind me, and my fingers locked together under the table. I forced myself into a state of calm and control and as soon as students started leaving for classes I excused myself so I could be the first one at the desk. That way I could resume the position I held since I saw him, and I would not have to see him until class started, even if I felt his presence.

I sat at our shared table in biology class, with my head on the desk and my fingers folded together under it. I closed my eyes, and deliberately counted my breaths. I felt like hating him back with as much force as he displayed toward me. I felt like dishing the same level of hostility toward him. But I knew that as I set my eyes on him my dislike for his behavior would probably dissipate and I would be captivated by his beauty like before. Therefore eyes closed.

That way I can run all the curse words I can think of through my head and mentally hurl them at him.

I heard his stool scrape against the floor as he took his seat. Mr. Varner was running a little late today so I kept my head on the desk. The class sounded full since the chatter grew louder as the minutes went by. Then Mr. Hostility had the nerve to say something to me.

"Isabella Swan right?" My eyes flew open and my stupid head spun of its own accord to face the jerk. The beautiful jerk. I knew my eyes were popping out of my head and my mouth hung open a little. But I could not help it. His eyes were the most captivating I had ever seen. Honey brown with gold circles on the outer ring, deep set and fringed by thick lashes. They held me where I was, as I stared stupidly at him. He seemed impatient, and slowly my brain kicked into functionality.

"Are you talking to me?" I wanted to add 'jerk' to the end of that.

"Obviously." He replied curtly.

I hissed my teeth then stated, "I prefer Bella actually, but if you are going to say something else to me you _may_ use Isabella. Since we aren't friendly or anything."

"Ok then, Isabella" he drew out my name longer than necessary. "Why are you here"?

I could hardly believe his question.

"To learn. Last I checked this was a high school."

"I meant, why are you here in Forks?"

"I live with my dad. Look Edward, I am sure you heard my story. Probably better than anyone else since your mom and my dad are friends. So please, just stop with the twenty questions."

He hated me already, so I saw no reason for him to be quizzing me. He kept staring at me until Mr. Varner came in bursting with apologies and a big box in his arms.

I paid no attention as Mr. Varner chatted away about what today's lesson would be. My mind was consumed by the beautiful boy beside me, who insisted on being rude. I thought about his beautiful face, and unruly bronze hair, and very pale skin. I fantasized about him being nice to me, and that he and I were at least friends.

Mr. Varner put a card with four squares divided on it, something he called a four- pronged applicator, and another thing he called a sterile micro- lancet in front of me and asked if I was ready.

I was completely clueless as he passed me to continue handing out the same things to the students behind me. I peeked across at Edward and his face was set in a grim look. He seemed to mumble to himself as well, as he flicked the square card between his fingers. He did it with ease and a sort of boredom which suggested he wished he was somewhere else other than in this class now. I still had no idea what was happening or about to happen so I chanced his hateful look and asked him what was going on.

"Blood typing."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Right about now, Mr. Varner will have us prick our fingers to check our blood type." He sounded irritated. I wondered if it was at me.

So today would be blood-typing and I felt sick already.

"Do not start until I reach you with the water. It is a must so do not prick your finger yet."

He started at the front again and went around dropping water on each of the four squares on the card. He then instructed those who had gotten the water to go ahead and prick their finger with the lancet. He grabbed one of the boy's hand and prick his finger, then went on to squeeze the blood on to each prong of the applicator as a demonstration.

I felt sick to my toes. I was clammy, and I felt nauseous. I rested my head on the desk as I tried to keep the vomit at bay. I already knew my blood type. This torture was uncalled for. I tried raising my head to call the teacher's attention but I felt completely weak. Then all of a sudden I heard his wonderful voice calling to Mr. Varner.

"Sir, can I take Isabella to the nurse? It seems she is sick."

"Bella?" I heard Mr. Varner call.

I could only manage to say "Hmmm".

"Okay Edward. Take her. Do you need help?"

"No sir."

And before Mr. Varner could say anything else I felt myself lifted, and I was in his arms. He carried me effortlessly out the class and walked swiftly along the corridor.

"Do not vomit on me". He said in a low voice.

I wanted to tell him to put me down so that the vomit would stay down but I was afraid to talk and have it come right out on his designer shirt. So I started struggling against him, trying to get him to put me anywhere that was not moving. I felt rain drops on my face so I figured he was crossing the main lot and headed towards the nurses station.

Soon we were under shelter again. I started tapping on his shoulder.

"Just wait a couple more seconds. We are almost there." He hissed annoyingly.

I felt the change in temperature and opened my eyes to the brightly lit nurse's station. A fat faced woman came around the counter she occupied.

"She got sick in blood typing" Edward murmured.

"Take her in here" the nurse said as she opened a door for Edward. "Put her on the cot".

Soon I had a cold compress on my forehead. The nurse was busy moving around the room but I only heard her movements, since my eyes were once again tightly closed. I knew Edward was in the room somewhere with me but he was as quiet as a lamb. I wanted to tell him to return to class but I kept my mouth shut because I actually wanted him to stay with me.

"You're looking better Isabella" I heard him whisper. The words were so close to my face I could probably move a little in their direction and I would be right against his lips. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"You are really pretty. I didn't notice before" he continued. "Your skin is flawless."

I didn't know what to say or do. I just lay there on the cot with the compress on my forehead.

"Of course that's kind of a waste since you are such a bother. I don't even think I can really appreciate it. It's too dangerous." He sighed.

"I am only a bother to you, but thanks for the compliment." I rolled onto my side with my back to him.

"Yes. I guess you are right. You only bother me since you and my sister are such great friends already."

"Is that your problem Edward"? I asked as I sat up on the cot. "I am friends with your sister and her boyfriend and you don't like it?"

"Not quite."

"Then what is it. I have never laid eyes on you until about two weeks ago, but you hated me the instant you saw me. What the heck did I ever do to you?" I was talking furiously. "It doesn't even make sense. Alice and I didn't become friends until after you disappeared. And she approached me!"

"I know that".

"Then what is your problem"?

"I am trying to figure that out myself".

"You are such a fucking jerk, it's hard to even imagine!"

I flung the compress on the cot and stood up. The movement had me clutching the wall to keep upright.

"Just wait some more Isabella. You are still sick." He said with a strange note I otherwise would have mistook for concern.

"Bugger off asshole. What do you care?"

"I don't know about caring, but I would hate to have to lift you up again."

I felt so hurt at his words. It was as if he was scorning me.

"I didn't ask you to lift me up and carry me here Edward. So please leave me alone."

"But if something were to further happen to you, you would be my responsibility."

"No. I am my own responsibility." I said pained. "You know what Edward just go back to class. I am sure Mr. Varner is wondering where you are?"

"He is not. I told him I would take you home because it's the blood typing that is making you sick."

"The hell you are!" I hissed furiously at him. Then I yelled through the door for the nurse.

"Yes dear?" The lady asked as she appeared at the doorway.

"Can I be excused from the rest of my classes? I think I need to go home."

"I already wrote up both your excuses." She said as she looked at me with concern. "You should lie down some more. I would call your father but Edward offered to drive you home, so you should be okay to leave after you feel a little better."

"Don't worry about that nurse. I am feeling much better. And I can drive myself home."

"I cannot permit you to leave by yourself while you are sick."

I wanted to scream at her. All I wanted to do was escape the arrogant jerk and go home. But no. Even that was too much to ask of fate. Edward stood against the wall by the door, arms folded across his chest with a smug look on his face. I sighed in frustration.

"Let's go Mr. Responsible."

The rain was full on pouring when we emerged from the nurse's station. I pulled my hood over my head and started toward my truck, my feet slashing in the water puddles angrily, my arms folded across my chest. I hung my head low to avoid the rain falling in my eyes. "You're going in the wrong direction Bella." I heard him say close behind me.

"Isabella." I corrected him. "And no. I parked my truck over there this morning. I might have been sick but I still retained my memories."

"I know that. But since I am taking you home, you will drive in my car today." I felt him grab onto my arm. I swung away from him violently and almost fell. He caught me.

"Quit fighting it Isabella. I am only taking you home."

"I don't know you Edward. Your moods are as black as coal and I don't know what you might do to me while you only take me home. I don't wish to find out either. So I will call my dad if me driving home is such a huge problem."

"I'm hurt Isabella."

"So am I".

"Okay. I will let Alice drive you home. Or Jasper. He doesn't have anything during this period anyway."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

He flipped a cell phone from his pants pocket and quickly had it to his ears, speaking so fast I could barely keep up. Then the conversation was over, and in five minutes Jasper was standing under the eave Edward and I occupied.

"Hi Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Jas." I whispered back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"By the way, we are driving in Edward's car. I really can't manage your truck's speed. Alice will take it later and meet us at your house. If you don't mind?"

My mind felt heavy all of a sudden. Us?

"What do you mean us?"

"Edward insists on seeing you home himself. And since you are not willing to drive with him by yourself, I will do the driving." He then proceeded to take my hand, lead me to the beautiful silver car, strapped me into the front seat and was very soon on our way to my house. Edward sat in the backseat behind Jasper and I could feel his eyes on me the entire journey. I spoke only to Jasper predominantly about Mike's upcoming birthday.

Jasper is easy and nice to talk to once you get to know him. At first he was shy and somewhat reserved. I thought he was way too cautious for someone his age. But I soon realized he just had issues adopting easily.

Alice helps with that. She is the complete opposite of Jasper, and I guess the phrase of opposites attracting is actually true.

But she balances him out quite nicely. Just the way he balances her and tones down her crazy. They are perfect as a couple.

As he pulls into my driveway, I fish in my pockets for my keys.

"Thanks Jas. You didn't have to do this but I really appreciate it". I told him.

"No problem. Actually I was a little worried about leaving you with Edward alone. He can be a complete ass sometimes and right now I didn't think you deserved his usual shit". He winked at me.

"Right! Blame a bad situation on me." Edward griped from the backseat.

I reached for the door to open it but hesitated. It's raining, and they were going to wait for Alice to drop off my truck. I felt bad leaving them to wait in the car, and even though I didn't exactly want to be around Edward now, my good manners won over my cautious mind.

"Let's go guys. The rain is getting heavier. It will probably take Alice a little longer than expected to get here in this weather."

I caught Edward's face in the rear-view mirror. It was completely shocked by my invitation. I snickered to myself as I got out of the nice, warm car and made a run for the front door. I had it opened by the time Jasper and Edward reached it which I quickly closed behind them.

From the upstairs hallway closet, I got them towels to dry themselves, which Jasper welcomed, and Edward refused. Jasper eventually chucked the towel at him and muttered something under his breath which got Edward to accept and use it. I kind of like the relationship I sense between them. Jasper is older by a year but somehow I sense that Edward really respect him; which is a complete bummer to me since he is so rude to most people. But Edward respects Jas, and Jasper acts like a big brother to Edward.

I offered them something to drink, and they both accepted a glass of water.

"In this house, we only have bottled water. Is that good?" I queried.

"Sure. But not off the fridge." Jasper called. Edward mumbled a "same here", so I got them two bottles of room temperature water.

Then I sat myself on the black leather couch, turned on the TV and started watching reruns of Supernatural.

Jasper I knew liked Supernatural, but Edward caught me off guard when he sat beside me on the couch- even though there were two feet between us. I pulled my grans quilt from the armrest of the couch and threw it over me, and then I stretched out my body just enough to lie on my side to watch the TV in a more comfortable position. My feet were right beside Edward's hard thighs.

I could stretch my big toe just an inch, and touch him, but I reminded myself this guy probably hates my guts. And even though I am a little- or maybe a lot- fascinated by him, touching him would be pushing the limits.

That could probably be the moment he turns around and strangle me even with Jasper sitting only two feet from us. But Edward was completely focused on the TV. Eyes glued to the screen as Dean and Sam flicked across the screen.

Somewhere between watching the series and stealing glances at Edward I must have dozed off because all too soon I am being shaken awake, and I can feel my feet in someone's lap.

My eyes flew open as Alice calls my name once more and I hear Edward snicker and grumble about sleeping too early in the day. But what really got my attention was that my feet which were snugly wrapped in my Grans quilt, were resting in Edward Cullen's lap.

I turned my gaze in his direction, and saw that one hand was casually resting on the armrest, while his other hand was stretched along the couch's back. He looked very comfortable.

"We are going to head out now Bella." Alice said from Jasper's lap.

"Sure," I mumble as a sat upright and pulled my legs under me.

"Thanks for today by the way. Sorry I couldn't be of much company," I apologized for Jasper's sake.

"No problem. Your truck keys are on the hook by the door." Alice said as she rose from Jasper's lap and grabbed Edward's hand to haul him from the couch.

"Okay. Thanks."

That night I cut my time with Charlie short and decided to go to bed early. I ended up taking Nyquil to send myself to sleep.

And that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward Culled became friendlier at school as the days went by. He started attending lunch with his sister and Jasper, and sat at our already always crowed table. I became the shiny new toy again as the boys competed for my attention. I guess Edward brought out their competitive sides. Mike started draping his arm around my shoulders even when I deftly shrug them off. I ended up snapping at him yesterday because he was so persistent which was exactly what I told him. He asked if there was something wrong with being persistent when you wanted something.

Edward agreed with him.

In that instance I hurled a million and one curse words at him which I was pretty sure he was aware of. The only problem was that they never did any damage.

Jessica tried being friendly with me too when she noticed Edward's unwanted friendship with me. I nicely told her I wasn't Iago. The witch had the nerve to say I was a complete bitch. Which I probably am, but I would not be duplicitous with her. I dislike her; strongly.

I tried to keep conversations with Edward to a minimum. He seemed hell bent on provoking me.

Alice said I intrigued him. Jasper said he was obsessed.

I think he is the ultimate villain set on making me regret coming to Forks.

On the bright side, I have a trip coming up with my dad this weekend. He is buying me new clothes better suited for this weather, and he is taking me to Seattle for the weekend to shop. I know he must have given up a lot to take the weekend off for me which I really appreciate. I am looking forward to it.

I have also realized I had to food shop more than I usually do in Phoenix. Dad can eat. He doesn't have a problem though. He gladly gave me extra money for food shopping. I guess he is happy he is no longer eating at the diners in town.

I also enjoy cooking for him. He knows how to appreciate.

Since I have been to Forks High I have developed friendships which I never expected. Angela and I became close during the week Edward was absent from school. Alice also likes her which may have influenced me to gravitate to her so much.

Angela is a pretty girl with angular facial features, and light brown shoulder length hair. She is taller than most of us girls, and slim built. But even with her dashing physical features she is very reserved. Somewhat like Jasper but more easy to crack into.

Today we are sitting on a bench on the lawn near the student's parking lot. The sun is out, and it seems everyone is trying to soak up as much as possible.

I kept my head in Wuthering Heights but whenever I thought no one was paying attention I would avert my gaze to the student's parking lot, looking for the shiny silver car I knew he drove. It still wasn't among the vehicles in the now full lot.

 _Maybe they drove something else_. _After all they are rich_. So I started looking once again for the most expensive and standout vehicle in the lot. It was futile; nothing new and grand to look at.

 _Maybe they parked somewhere else_. I started looking at empty spaces, staff parking, and just about anywhere a car could fit; still nothing.

I checked the time on my phone and noticed I had about 5 minutes before the start of class. Maybe they are running late.

"Waiting for someone Bella?" Angela asked as I checked my phone again.

"Ummm… No. Not really." I whispered.

Angela cracked a smile. "Alice and Edward and Jasper won't be at school today."

I looked at her in surprise as she shoved her jacket in her bag and tucked her phone in her jean pockets.

"Whenever the sun is out they go out as a family. Lately they have been taking drives to visit Emmett in Seattle."

I shook out my jacket as I asked, "He is Alice's other brother right?"

"Yes; her biological brother."

"So whenever the sun is nice they go road tripping?"

"Well I don't really think so. After all we don't exactly know what they do. This is just based on what we hear, ya know. But I do know that since they moved here I have only probably seen them at school probably twice whenever the weather is this good."

This was really surprising. The sun was out and the Cullens ditched school.

"Maybe they have something to do when the sun is out." I half chuckled to myself.

"Maybe," Angela said, "Or maybe they have something to hide. I mean who wouldn't be grateful for the sun in our constant gloom. But, to each their own right?"

"Right," I agreed.

I had the sudden urge to message Alice and hear her reason for ditching, but I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket as I heard the bell sounding for the start of school. Angela and I ran the journey to our English class together.

All day I wondered what they were doing. The lunch hour went by slowly without Alice's constant chatter, and Edward's provocation. To be honest, I missed him at school today. Biology was even worse. Mr. Varner gave us group work to do and I ended up working at Mike's table with him and Tyler. That was a hell I had to grit my teeth to endure. They both decided that trying to flirt with me was much better than actually doing the practical.

Lucky for me, I completed the task within 10 minutes and tuned them out until the end of the practical. When Mr. Varner checked each group, it was very obvious I worked by myself since my answers varied from theirs. He didn't comment.

After school I hurriedly went to the arts room. I had become friends with the art director at our school Mr. Kurt Jameson. He permits me to stay behind after school whenever I wanted for an hour working on my painting, which he said could use a lot of improvement.

Dad suggested I joined the art club, but it turned out to be a waste for someone with my skills. So I agreed with Mr. Jameson to help out with his projects however I could, and in return, I got to use the school's supplies, and a nice quiet place to work, along with a few tips from him to improve my painting techniques.

After setting my bag on the worktop, I checked the folder on the table in the corner to see my day's tasks. Apparently, I had some drawing to do, copying from an old photo to my sketchpad.

I can become really engrossed in my art.

It is a place for me to escape my boring town life, my troubled past, my social troubles and put all my energy into something I really enjoy.

I was pulled away from my drawing by the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket.

Dad was calling, and to my surprise it was almost 5:30. I never spend more than hour in the art room each day.

"Hey dad! Sorry I am late. I stopped in the art room doing something for Mr. Jameson and I just now realized how late it was."

"That's fine Bella. I just got home myself. Don't worry about coming in to cook, I will order something. The reason I called is because a friend of yours was here. A kid named Edwin or something."

My heart stuttered, and then restarted at a faster pace.

"Edward dad; and what was he doing there?" I asked as I started stuffing the sketchpad I used into the cupboard and putting away the pencils and charcoal scattered on the worktop.

"Not sure; said he had something to give you. I invited him to stay but he said he was in a bit of a rush. He just left."

"Okay. I am on my way home now; just about to leave school. See you in a bit. And order a large pizza for me with spicy wings."

"Okay. No problem Bella."

Edward was at my house.

With my mind in a daze I did not notice that I was no longer by myself in the little art room. I had just finished putting away all my tools, and clean the worktop when I turned to leave, only to walk straight into a solid chest. I almost fell backwards into the stools when a hand caught me and help me upright.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry I frightened you Isabella", Mr. Jameson said as he moved his hands to my shoulders to steady me.

"That is fine. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. I'm sorry sir." I said as I took a step back out of his hands reach.

"I told you to call me Kurt Isabella." He said as he moved to close the window on my right that was still open.

I didn't really feel like responding to his suggestion so I quickly replied "I'm running late to get home. My dad just called so I am in a bit of a hurry."

"Can't you spare five minutes to tell me about the assignment I left for you? Did you get a chance to start it?" he queried as he walked towards the table in the corner.

"Um… Yeah, I did." A quick explanation wouldn't hurt. I adjusted my leather knapsack on my back properly pushing my arms into both straps while pushing my cell in my pocket. I retrieved the sketchpad I was using earlier from the cupboard and opened it to the near finished drawing.

"Wow. That is something spectacular Bella." He whispered in awe as he moved in to get a closer look. I spun the pad around so it's facing him in the correct direction as I quickly pointed out what I did and why I did it.

He seemed honestly impressed. And while I would usually bask in any praise I got for my work I felt uneasy as if something was not right. As an excuse I once again pulled my phone from my pocket to check the time.

"Shit." I muttered, as I saw it was closer to six.

"Sir I really have to go. I am running really late, and I don't exactly want to piss my dad off." Totally excuses but I just felt the need to lie.

"Okay. I see I am holding up your time. We can discuss this another time. Let me walk you out to your car."

"That is not necessary sir." I mumbled.

"I insist. This half of campus is actually empty and the guys who stayed back for practice are probably all gone by now. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

This revelation had me moving towards the door, not really caring if he followed or not. But he was faster than he looked because in no time he was walking beside me as I quickly made my way towards the parking lot.

"You know Bella", I hate that he calls me Bella. The dude is probably 36 years old which means him calling me Bella is totally weird. "You have a real special talent you know. Your painting could use some improvement but I would bet a million bucks that if you applied for a top art academy, you would be successful."

"Thanks sir." I said for him to hear. I wasn't really in the mood to discuss college and furthering my education.

We were standing under the eaves of building eight, the closet building to the student's parking lot where my red truck sat in wait for me. I pulled my jacket from my knapsack and begun to put it on when Mr. Jameson decided to help me into it.

It would have been just a gentlemanly thing done, if his touch hadn't lingered too long on my arm, or if his hand didn't brush my hair out of the way thus rubbing against my neck. It felt sexual. I quickly stepped away from him, and then hurriedly pulled the hood of my jacket over my hair, simultaneously stepping into the rain.

Maybe it was just my imagination, I wanted to think.

But Mr. Kurt Jameson wanted to make his intentions clear. He grabbed on to my elbow as I muttered a thank you and goodbye, preventing me from walking off. Then he proceeded to pull me back under the eave as if I wasn't just fleeing from an uncomfortable encounter.

"No need to rush away Bella." He whispered as he tried to pull me closer to him.

I held my ground as I ground out in forced polite tones that I was really late in getting home.

I checked the parking lot noticing that there were only three vehicles there. My truck, a black corolla which was Mr. Jameson's, and further down, a big grey wrangler which I had never seen before. The staff parking was on the other side closer to the main building.

If I were to shout for help no one would hear me. I felt incredulous that the one teacher at the school I thought was cool was now making a move on me. I felt disgusted.

"Let go of my arm sir." I forced through my teeth.

"Come now Bella. I know you like me. No need to deny it. I just wanted to tell you I felt the same way."

I wanted to throw up. The panic was settling in and I knew little self-defense in case he tried something else.

I jerked my hand as hard as I could from his grip.

"I don't know what you think you know sir, but I think you are mistaken. You must have me confused with someone else. I do not like you in anyway whatsoever," I was trying really hard to control my rising anger. "If I gave you the wrong impression at some point since I have met you, I apologize. It was not intentional. I hope this clears things up." I stepped back once more, testing my escape. He moved in closer to me.

"I don't think so Bella. You are so sneaky with your feelings but I know. I can tell right off the bat when a woman is into me, and you Bella dearest are into me."

I felt bile rise in my throat. This man was crazy. That's all I could think. My anger increased. I didn't want to misbehave like usual. I promised Charlie I would be a good girl.

I turned and ran towards my truck. I had to get away from him.

I heard him reach my truck as I fumbled with my keys from my jeans pocket. They fell in a puddle by my feet, and Kurt Jameson grabbed them up holding my keys hostage.

"You can't deny this Bella." He said forcefully, in my face as he jabbed his finger between our bodies.

"Fuck the hell off asswipe!" I roared, "I never once let on that I liked you in anyway. You fucking pervert, coming on to your student on campus while I am trying to avoid any awkwardness. You fucking pervert!" I was yelling.

I didn't even pay attention to his face, now contorted in anger as I yelled on in my full blown rage.

"You have no fucking decency. What kind of teacher makes a move on his student! I am going to report you to the principal and to my father you jerkwad!"

My face twisted to the side, the curses cut short by the blow to my face. The fucker slapped me.

As I focused my gaze to his face, I realized I had really pissed him off. I wanted to step back, or scream, or run, but I was rooted in place. Shock had all my senses flying through the window.

It was all in slow motion. I watched his lips move knowing he was saying something nasty, but the words just didn't register; I felt one hand grip my elbow so tight it felt ready to break under the pressure; and I watched his palm move toward my face once more, the force evident.

But it didn't reach my already sensitive skin. Mr. Jameson was pushed away from me with such force my body jerked as his grip on me broke. He was sent flying across the parking lot, and before he could collide with anything, Edward Cullen had him by the throat dangling in the air, as if he weighed nothing more than a pound.

In a split second I lost all focus and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Please read and enjoy: Sorry for updating so late. The next chapter is coming soon.**

Chapter 4

I awoke to bright lights and a hard bed. The walls were white, and everything looked uninteresting. It smelled of disinfectant; there were sounds of quickly moving feet, machines, and things being pushed and pulled against the floor.

I was in the hospital.

I tried to pull myself in a sitting position only to be pushed down on the cot. Someone was keeping me from sitting up. I looked up and stared into Edwards face.

"You should keep still." He murmurs.

"Let me sit up, please," I whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry: doctor's orders. You need to lie down".

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You passed out."

"Why?"

"You were attacked." He whispered.

It all came crashing back to me with such force I had to close my eyes against the mental assault. Mr. Jameson tried to corner me on campus. NO! It was more than just cornering me.

"Mr. Jameson?" I asked quietly with my eyes tightly shut.

Did Edward see what happened? I didn't want to see pity in his eyes.

"Yes." He confirms.

"He didn't.. uh… you know..?" I couldn't ask the question I wanted to. But Edward must have read my mind because he answered.

"He roughed you up a bit but it was stopped before it got any further."

"Thank God." I sighed. And then the missing pieces clicked in my head.

Edward had Kurt Jameson dangling in the air by the throat. I could not have imagined that.

Sure I had an over active imagination but that was too colorful for me to conjure.

I pried my eyes open and turned in the direction I had heard him from. He was watching me with cautious eyes as if he knew I remembered. I stared in his honey brown eyes waiting for him to say something.

"You stopped him." I muttered when he did not oblige.

He remained silent, just watching me from the chair he occupied.

I felt self-conscious.

My eyes roamed my surroundings and I concluded I was in a private room.

"How did you do it?" I asked as I once more fixed my gaze on him.

"Do what?" He asked.

He must be kidding me. He wanted me to say it out loud. The crazy scene I remember, voiced out loud.

"You know what I am talking about Edward." I said furiously.

He wanted to make me seem crazy.

"Actually, I don't." he said quietly, with a straight face; his eyes never leaving my face.

"You saved me." I whispered. I felt the tears coming. I never cry. Even when I was locked in a jail cell for a night, I never cried. But this stupid boy was making me cry.

"You pushed him off me, and he flew in the air but he never collided with the trees or the ground because you had him by the throat before I could even blink, and you were across the lot away from me squeezing his throat…." The tears started flowing. I shut up because I know what I sounded like.

Edward took advantage of that since he muttered "You must have hit your head harder than I had thought to have imagined that. Let me get my father in here."

"I didn't hit my head that hard!" I said furiously as I simultaneously reach my hand to grope my head. I winced when I touched a very sensitive spot.

"As I thought," I heard him mutter as he sent a message from his phone.

I did hit my head hard, but I know I did not imagine what I saw. Regardless of what Edward said.

"So?" I asked angrily as I wiped my tears with my hands.

"So what?" Edward asked back.

"Are you not going to tell me what happened? How you stopped Mr. Jameson? Anything at all?" I said loudly.

"Tone down Bella. You will only hurt your head more. I don't know what you think you saw, but you saw wrong." He said softly.

"When I got on scene you were pushing him away from you. I called out and he tried to pull you away with him." He was staring at me intently as if he was willing me to accept his version of what happened.

"I ran after you two, and when I reached you I pushed him away. He fell on the ground and you collapsed. He ran away when you did and I just put you in my jeep and got here as fast as I could. Dad said you were in shock and you needed some time but you seemed fine. He even did a scan of your head since you hit it so hard."

That was his version, but I never got to say anything else because the door opened and a handsome blond man entered.

Handsome was an understatement. He was heavenly gorgeous; and very young. Surely, this man was not Edward's father.

As he passed Edward sitting on the chair near my bed he squeezed his shoulder in fatherly gesture.

"So you are finally awake Miss Swan. I am Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, but you can call me Carlisle." His voice was pure magic. The lilt was faintly British, but mellow and beautiful. Edward's voice was velvety, as if he brushed your skin with every word out of his mouth. Dr. Cullen's voice was pure magic, soothing your mind and instilling peace.

"Hello Carlisle," I squeaked. I watched Edward smirk from his chair as he diverted his gaze to his father.

"I think her head is a little faulty dad."

"Hmmm" Dr. Cullen mused. "Let me see." He then took what looked like a pen from his white coat pocket and turned a light on.

"Follow my finger Isabella." He murmured.

"Bella, just Bella." I told him.

"Alright then: Bella." He said with a smile.

Edward scoffed in the corner he removed himself to, and mumbled something to himself I could not make out. Dr. Cullen seemed to fair better than I did because he smiled to himself as he continued the physical examination.

"You are quite fine Bella considering what you went through. Your scans came up clean as well. Your head will bruise where you hit it as I am sure you are now feeling, and you will have slight headaches. Just take two of these when you feel the headaches." He continued to tell me further instructions then murmured that my father was waiting for me in the hall.

"What!" I squeaked. "Why would you call my dad?" I accused Edward.

"Edward didn't call your father. I did. You were brought in under serious conditions; I couldn't just patch you up and send you home when you were attacked. Your father is currently directing the search for Mr. Jameson from this hospital."

"But I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me. And Edward chased him away. He is probably two states from here already."

"What happened was serious Bella. You were taken care of privately because Edward brought you straight to this room after calling me. Your father is also keeping a tight lid on who the victim is considering you are his daughter and it would call unnecessary attention to you. So no one knows you were the victim, but it has to be dealt with." Carlisle told me.

Even though I knew Mr. Jameson had to be dealt with I knew there was something more I was missing out on. Carlisle kept darting glances Edward's way while Edward kept his gaze locked on me, sometimes shaking his head subtly as if there were some hidden conversation I was not privy to.

"Okay. Can I leave tonight?" I asked. I hated hospitals. They remind me of when I injured myself when I was 10 and had to stay there for two nights without a single visit from Renee because she was busy with her life. My grandmother came and got me when I was discharged.

"Certainly: but not for a couple of hours. Let the excitement die down first."

"I thought there was no excitement?"

"It's a small town Bella. Just the gist of a good story and there is excitement. I am sure you wouldn't want people to figure out that you were the one attacked." Edward stated from his corner.

Just then my dad pushed the door open. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket over it, with faded black jeans and biker boots.

"How's it going Carlisle?" He asked as he closed the door and walked towards my cot.

"She can leave tonight. I gave her pain killers so she doesn't require a prescription or anything. Just make certain she only takes two at a time and no more than six in any given day. She has a minor concussion and her head will bruise a little and remain sore for a few days. Other than that, she is fine." Carlisle concluded.

"Thank God." Charlie said as he sat on the foot of my bed.

"Bells, you gave me scare there honey." He squeezed my foot gently as he said this.

"Sorry dad. I wasn't careful. If Edward didn't come on the spot I don't know what would have happened."

At that moment my father got up, and walked over to Edward, extended his hand and shook hands with the boy who saved my life.

"Thank you so much for saving my Bella. I don't know what I would have done if something worse had happened." Charlie sounded choked up. I have never seen or heard my dad cried, but in that moment I thought he would have if Edward and his dad were not in the room.

"You're welcome," Edward murmured shaking Charlie's hand.

"We will give you some privacy. Charlie, can I talk to you when you are finished? There is something I must discuss with you before you leave." Carlisle said.

"Sure. Give me ten." Charlie muttered.

Dad spent the next ten minutes making sure that I was fine. He blamed himself for suggesting the art club, and threatened Kurt Jameson to hell.

I comforted him. He blamed himself for what nearly happened but how could he have known the art instructor was a complete pervert?

He asked if he should call my mom, and I protested wholeheartedly. He was here and that was enough.

When he excused himself from my bedside to go see Dr. Cullen, Edward came back in the room.

"I never got to do this and I know it's a little late but I still want to," I muttered as I twisted my hands together. "Thank you, for saving me today. I know I have not been exactly nice to you but thank you. And I know you are lying to me about how you did it, but thank you." The tears started rolling down my face as I looked at his handsome one. I felt stupid to crying over something that didn't even happen but I knew what could have if Edward wasn't there to save me.

I felt my bed shift a little as he sat beside me and did something I would never have expected.

Edward Cullen gathered me in his arms, and comforted me. It felt good. My tears soaked his shirt, and he rubbed my back in soothing circles as he murmured words of comfort. He smelled delicious: a scent that was uniquely his, and very addictive. I sniffed at him trying to pull as much of his calming scent into my lungs. I felt safe in his arms and just the thought of that made me cry even more.

I cried until I started shivering, and that's when I noticed how cold he was. Even the Henley that he wore was cold. As my shivers got worse he must have figured that it was from him, and not my crying because he pulled the covers over me, and deftly laid me back on the cot while getting off it himself.

I felt bereft when he took up his seat in the chair beside my bed. I instantly missed his hard arms around me, and his hard chest to rest my head on. I worked on calming my breathing, taking deep breaths.

"That's good" he whispered from the chair.

"What is?" I asked him.

"Calming yourself like that. I can only imagine how upsetting this all must be for you, yet you are trying your best to keep calm about it all. That's admirable."

"Oh. Thanks. I think…"

"Do you know what your dad wanted to talk to my dad about?" I watched as his face took on a shuttered look.

He knew something but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Tell me Edward."

"Bella, just let your dad deal with this."

"Edward, tell me what you know. Does it have something to do with Mr. Jameson?"

I saw anger flash in his eyes but just as quickly disappear. "Tell me" I pleaded.

"Kurt Jameson has tried to assault my sister six months ago. Jasper was just in time to stop it. There was a girl at our school last semester that transferred to another state because he raped her." He said fiercely.

"Oh gosh," I gasped.

"When I found out you were at school working on your art I figured he could possibly be there. That was my main purpose for going there. You are not my sister Bella, and Rose is hardly ever by herself; and Rose can take care of herself against a disgusting human being like Jameson, but you are vulnerable." He said earnestly. "I tried to get there as fast as possible. I heard your dad saying you were in the art room, and I was worried that vile creature would be there with you."

It was the most emotional I had ever seen him. He looked at me with earnest eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wouldn't even have shown my face to you but then I heard him and his lascivious thoughts. I cannot get a read on you and for the first time in three weeks I was so pissed about that." He sighed, then said as if were talking to himself, "I was honestly worried that I couldn't get to you in time. By the time I realized you were near the parking lot he had already slapped you." He sounded forlorn and it almost broke my heart to watch the regret and guilt and sadness pass over his features.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize where you were earlier." He apologized. "The rain interfered with my hearing everything clearly and his thoughts were so chaotic it took me a while to get used to his channel and locate him. To make it worse I can't hear you no matter how hard I try. But God, if he had hurt you any further I would have killed him right then and there."

I listened and processed everything Edward said. He could hear Jameson's and my dad's thoughts. He could possibly hear people's thoughts. What the heck!

I swallowed pass the lump forming in my throat. I wanted to ask him so bad about what he said but the words never left my mouth. I watched him closely, as he picked up my hand in his cold one and stroked the back of it endearingly.

Weeks ago, Edward Cullen couldn't stand sitting at a table we shared for an hour in biology, and now he was lovingly holding and stroking my hand.

"Your dad suggested that Carlisle and I take you with us when dad's shift is over. Charlie needs to make a quick run to the station before he heads home and that lady reporter is breathing down his neck about what happened. I hope you don't mind." He smiled crookedly.

"Besides, Alice and Jas will be home."

"Okay. I don't mind. When did he tell you this?" He quickly turned his gaze away but not before I saw his expression shutter. He was hiding something.

"My dad messaged me."

"Oh." I replied, not wanting to make the situation awkward.

Immediately Edward released my hand and leaned back in the chair with his hands resting on the armrest. My dad pushed the door open and strolled toward my bed with a look of regret on his face.

Edward excused himself to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry Bells. I know you have been through a lot tonight and you are my responsibility so I should be the one doing this but there is something urgent at the station that I need to look into, so I asked Dr. Cullen to take you home with him tonight." He sighed in defeat then rushed on.

"He's a good man, he is my friend and his wife is very sweet. Esme and I are great friends. Plus their kids are well behaved. You know that since Edward saved you today and you are close to Alice so you should be okay. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't dad. It will be like going to my best friend's house. Besides, if I leave with the Cullens no one will know that I was the victim of the attack today," I repeated what Edward said.

I saw the relief wash over my father's features. "I will come get you as soon as possible okay?"

"Sure dad. Do what you have to do."

He leaned over me and kissed my forehead before leaving.

I was going home with Edward and Carlisle Cullen. I felt thrilled.

 _ **So this is my first time leaving a little note like this. I hope everyone who have read this enjoyed something about it. Please review and don't forget to favorite and/or follow. It is much appreciated. Let me know your thoughts.**_


End file.
